Unauthorized Feelings
by Kushima Mihamo
Summary: Akito doesn't want Kyo near Tohru. And what does Akito want from Kureno now? Will Kyo find a way to tell Tohru how he feels? Or will his feelings be dissuaded by Shigure and Akito.
1. Chapter 1

**Unauthorized Feelings**

It was getting close to that time of year again when everyone went out and spent all their hard earned cash on Valentine's Day gifts. Of course, not everyone was that generous. There was always that select few that didn't think anything of this day.

The rays of the sun awoke the sleepy Tohru. She aroused from her night slumber and stretched her arms out. She yawned and slid her legs to the side of the bed. She stood up and rubbed her eyes. She walked to her window and opened the blinds. As she did so, she looked down and saw Shigure sweeping. She smiled and turned to grab her uniform which she hung up every night before school so she could get ready on time.

She opened her bedroom door and bumped into Kyo on her way out. She looked up, hoping he was in a good mood.

"Uh…morning." She said.

He blushed slightly and said, "Yeah…morning."

"Oh…sorry. I didn't mean to bump into you."

_Well of course you didn't. No one ever purposely bumps into someone…unless they're asking for a fight._ Kyo thought to himself and walked back the other way.

"I'll use the other bathroom."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah…"

She watched him walk down the stairs and then went into the bathroom to prepare herself for school. As soon as she was ready, she rushed downstairs to fix breakfast for everyone.

As soon as she made it to the kitchen, she noticed that Kyo was already making rice balls for himself and everyone else.

"Oh, Kyo. Thank you for helping out." Tohru bowed.

He looked at her and said, "It was nothing. Besides you were taking so long to come down. I didn't want those two to starve." He pointed to Yuki and Shigure who were now watching them.

Yuki walked into the kitchen and demanded, "Be nice to her, cat."

Kyo turned away from him and said, "Tfft."

Kyo went back to making rice balls and Tohru made Yuki's favorite dish. She then prepared tea for Shigure. As they finished up Kyo helped Tohru bring the food in and place it on the table.

"This looks great"

"I wonder…"

"What is it Yuki?" Shigure asked.

Yuki picked up his chopsticks and started eating his food. Kyo mocked, "You look like a girl when you eat!"

Yuki glared at him and ran into the kitchen. He then reentered the room with a leek in between his chopsticks. He stuck it in Kyo's mouth and said, "And you look like a choking cat."

Tohru panicked but couldn't find the right words to say. Shigure put his hand on his shoulder to reassure her that they were only teasing each other again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hidden Secrets**

Shigure hadn't left the building yet and was eavesdropping to see what Akito was planning with Kureno.

"I want you to do something…more for me."

"And what is that?"

"I want you to…"

"Hi Shigure-san." Momiji said.

"Ah. Momiji? I'm sorry. I didn't see you there."

"What're you doing?"

He rubbed the back of his head and replied nervously, "N-Nothing. I was just leaving."

Momiji smiled, "Well, may I come home with you today? I haven't seen Tohru in a while."

Shigure answered, "Certainly."

As they walked home, Shigure saw people holding hands and kissing in the park. Momiji looked at him and asked, "Is something wrong?"

Shigure shook his head and said, "No…It's nothing."

Momiji looked at all the people and commented, "It's beautiful isn't it?"

"What's that?"

"Today."

Shigure smiled and queried, "And why's that?"

"Because of all the bright colors and romantic atmosphere."

"Right."

"No, it's true."

Shigure looked up at the sky and frowned. Momiji looked up at him and thought to himself, _I wonder if Shigure-san was hurt by love. But I never thought him as the type to commit to anyone._

"Shigure-san?"

"Hm? What is it?"

"Did you ever…fully love someone?"

Shigure looked puzzled at first, but then burst into laughter. He slapped his knee and wiped the tears from his eyes.

"What?"

"Are you asking me for love advice, Momiji?"

"No, but I never heard of the dog loving anyone but God, so I grew curious if you had or not."

"You appear to have just answered your own question."

Momiji stopped in his tracks and cocked his head, "Answered my own question? Wait…what did I say again?"

Shigure smiled, "I don't really remember."

"C'mon tell me, Shigure-senpai."

"No, I really don't recall."

"You're so mean." Momiji whined.

After school was out, Tohru ran to her job. As soon as she arrived there she broke out the mop and starting cleaning the floors. The other cleaners there looked onto her with pride.

As soon as Kyo and Yuki entered the door, Momiji jumped at them saying, "Welcome home!"

They backed up and Kyo asked warily, "Who else is here!?"

"Momiji is it." Shigure answered as he walked into the room.

Kyo stopped trembling and asked surprised, "Are you sure?"

Shigure nodded his head.

Yuki asked curiously, "So…Kagura didn't stop by?"

"Now that you mention it…no."

"That's odd."

"Very. Usually she's desperately chasing after Kyo."

"Or beating him up." Yuki mocked and turned towards Kyo.

"Aw, shut up." Kyo said over his shoulder.

Two hours later, Tohru arrived home. She saw that Kyo and Yuki were watching television and Momiji had fallen asleep on Kyo's lap.

"Oh Tohru, you're back." Yuki greeted and stood up.

Kyo turned his head towards them and then glared at Momiji. He pushed at his head and said between gritted teeth, "Get off of me you damn brat."

Yuki took Tohru's backpack from her and took it up to her room. Tohru stretched her arms and followed Yuki to her room. On the way she waved to Kyo.

He waved back and held his fist to his forehead. He said angrily to himself, "Damn."

He then continued to try and move Momiji off of him.

As soon as Yuki and Tohru made it her room, Yuki put her backpack in the corner of the room. Tohru took her apron and bandana off. She sat down on her bed and apologized, "Sorry it took me so long to get back. There was a lot to do today."

Yuki smiled, "It's fine."

Tohru smiled back and asked, "Is there something you wanted?"

Yuki replied, "Oh yes."

He quietly closed the bedroom door and sighed. He turned to Tohru and she looked at him worriedly.

"What is it, Yuki?"

He whispered, "There's something I need to tell you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Misunderstanding**

"W-What is that, Yuki?"

Yuki paused for a moment ant then continued, "Shigure's hiding something."

Tohru sighed with relief and asked, "And what do you think he's hiding?"

He thought for a moment and then stated, "For one thing, Kagura wasn't around today. She's always chasing Kyo around on Valentine's day."

Tohru grew silent and then she exclaimed, "That reminds me!"

She stood up and walked to her bag and rummaged through it, pulling out a small shiny box. Standing up, she backed up and handed the box to Yuki.

He blinked a few times and sighed, "You didn't have to spend your money on us again."

Tohru smiled, "It's fine. I earned some more from today, remember?"

Yuki rolled his eyes and said, "Yes…oh well." He bowed and then said gratefully, "Thank you very much."

She blushed and said, "You're very welcome."

Yuki turned towards the door as he heard a rumbling sound. He walked slowly to the door and then slightly opened it. He looked around the hallway, but didn't see anyone. He felt something grab his foot so he kicked it.

"Ow."

Yuki raised an eyebrow and looked down. There, he saw Kyo ob the ground rubbing his hand.

"What is it?" Tohru queried.

"It's only a dumb cat who can't even find his way through this house."

Kyo stood up and yelled, "Shut up you damn rat!"

Yuki now fully opened the door and grabbed the scruff of Kyo's shirt. Kyo, in return, grabbed Yuki's collar and they glared at each other.

Tohru squeezed in between them and said worriedly, "Please don't fight."

Kyo dropped Yuki's collar and said, "Yeah…ok…"

Yuki released him and asked, "What were you doing anyway?"

Kyo answered, "None of your damn business."

Yuki said angrily, "You were spying on us, weren't you?"

Kyo turned his head and answered, "Yeah, as if."

Yuki closed the door and then Kyo slammed it open. His eyes were on fire as he entered the room and stared at Yuki.

Kyo yelled, "Keep the damn door open!"

Yuki said smugly, "Why? You think that I'm going to do something to Tohru." He placed his hand under Tohru's chin as if to take her up in a kiss and Kyo grew even more infuriated. He charged at them and stood defensively in front of Tohru.

"No!"

Yuki smirked and winked to Tohru. He left the room and went back to check on Momiji.

"Are you ok, Kyo?"

"He didn't touch you, did he!?"

"What? No…we were just taking about Shigure-san."

"Shigure? What did he do?"

"I'm not sure, but Yuki seems to be suspicious of him and why Kagura wasn't around today."

"If you ask me, it's a god's send."

Tohru was silent for a moment and then said, "That's it. A god's send."

"What are you talking about?"

"Maybe Akito has something to do with why Kagura wasn't here today."

Kyo pondered this and then said, "Maybe, but why would Akito hold Kagura back on today of all days?"

Tohru slumped and said, "That's what puzzles me."

Suddenly, Yuki and Momiji entered the room. Momiji rubbed his eyes and was about to complain when he noticed that Tohru was there.

"Tohru!"

Kyo stood in front of him as Momiji ran towards Tohru. Momiji slammed into Kyo which made Kyo fall into Tohru. A white cloud emerged and in Kyo and Momiji's place stood an orange cat and a creamy colored rabbit.

"I'm sorry." Tohru apologized.

"It's not your fault. It's that pipsqueak." Kyo hissed at Momiji.

Yuki put his hand on his forehead and shook his head. Tohru grabbed Momiji and kept him away from Kyo.

"Where should I put Momiji?" Tohru panicked.

"Put him in the room on the right." Yuki instructed. "As for you…"

"What did I do?" Kyo asked.

Yuki shook his head and said, "You can't even see the trouble that you're putting yourself in, can you?"

Kyo cocked his head and was about to ask Yuki something when he was suddenly interrupted by the banging of pots and pans in the kitchen.


	4. Chapter 4

**Catastrophe**

As they raced into the kitchen, the banging of pots and pans continued. Yuki noticed something in the corner of the room. It was a small dark object which he couldn't quite make out. He walked to the nearest light switch and flicked it on. He turned back and saw that the small shadow turned out to be a small brown boar. It looked up at Yuki with tear filled eyes.

"Kagura?"

Yuki turned around to see Kyo. He stared at Kagura in fear and relief.

"Where have you been all day?" Kyo asked.

She shook her head and said, "I can't say."

Tohru suddenly came running down the stairs and asked, "What's going on? I heard a terrifying sound and…"

She stopped and realized that Kagura was there. She ran to Kagura and wiped her off with a dish towel.

Kyo and Yuki looked at each other and blushed. They turned their backs on the two girls and left the room.

Kagura squealed, "Kyo!"

He ignored her and kept walking with Yuki. Tohru looked at them and shook her head.

Suddenly Kagura transformed back and Tohru gave her the kitchen tablecloth to cover herself in.

"Why don't you come with me and we'll get your spare change of clothes, okay?"

Kagura nodded and followed Tohru to her room. As they walked up the stairs they could hear Kyo and Yuki arguing in the other room.

Kagura grabbed the spare change of clothes and went into the bathroom to get dressed. While she did that Tohru couldn't help but eavesdrop on Yuki and Kyo to see what they could be fighting about now.

"What do you mean I'm only causing Tohru pain!?"

"Can't you see that she fears loving someone more than her mother!?" Yuki yelled.

Tohru gasped and grasped her chest. _Why…why am I feeling this? Is it wrong to love more than one person?_ Tohru thought to herself.

Kyo yelled in return, "Shut up!"

"You know it's true…"

Kyo fell to his knees and groaned, "Just stop…"

"I know it hurts you too, Kyo, but you have to put Tohru's feelings into perspective as well."

"Shut up!"

Kyo then threw open the door and ran past Tohru and to his room, slamming his door behind him.

Tohru breathed out and watched Kagura exit the bathroom. Tohru hid her sadness with a smile.

Kagura asked, "What's all the commotion?"

Tohru shrugged as Yuki walked up to Tohru. He looked at her worriedly and then smiled to reassure her that he was okay.

He whispered in Tohru's ear, "Sorry about that, but…he needed to know."

Tohru couldn't move and Yuki could tell that she need some time alone. He walked up to Kagura and started talking to her.

"So…did you come here to see Kyo?"

She slowly nodded her head and blushed as if in embarrassment. "Yeah…sorry again for not being here earlier. I had…conflictions."

"It's fine, but I don't he's in any kind of mood to talk to anyone right now."

"That's fine. Will you give him this for me then?"

She handed him a small box that was covered in hearts with a silk ribbon that bound it together.

Yuki smiled, "Sure."

She smiled and then skipped downstairs and out of the house. Yuki glanced at Tohru and noticed her face had a dreary sort of look to it. He gently put his index finger on her chin and said, "Cheer up, Tohru."

She weakly smiled and went to her room. She slowly turned around and said quietly, "Good night, Yuki."

"Good night and sweet dreams, Tohru."

She closed her door and climbed into bed. She couldn't fall asleep for her conscious ate at her for hours. She kept flashbacking back to the day of her mother's death. She blamed herself for her mother's death. She tossed and turned in bed, thinking about what she could have done to prevent the accident, but nothing came to mind.

Ironically, Kyo, at the same time, was also blaming himself for Tohru's mother's death. He was there when the accident happened and thinks that he could prevented it from happening. He also was remembering when he saw Tohru's mother in the hospital, when she told him about the promise that he made to her, only he had misunderstood her and thought she was angry at him for not stopping the accident from happening.

Either way, they were both in pain, because the past was oppressing them. They needed to get through this, not alone, but together. How was this to be though, when Akito and Shigure were trying to rip them a part?


	5. Chapter 5

**Good-bye**

The next day, Tohru woke up and rubbed her eyes clean. She didn't bother to open the shades or even make her bed. Something was wrong. She grabbed her uniform and opened the bedroom door.

Kyo woke up at the same time and was walking to the restroom as well. On his way Tohru walked slightly into him and didn't even look up when she did so. Kyo backed up and said, "I'm sorry Tohru. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."

She stared at him with gloomy eyes and continued on her way to the bathroom without a word to Kyo. He scratched his head and looked at Shigure who was giggling.

"What!?" Kyo yelled.

"It's like you and Tohru have switched personalities."

Kyo snorted and walked past Shigure and down the stairs to the kitchen. Yuki opened his door and noticed that everyone was already awake. His eyes nearly bugged out of his head.

"Why didn't you wake me up!?" He yelled at Shigure.

"I thought that was Tohru's job."

"You're second in command."

"Since when?"

Yuki glared at him and rolled his eyes. He then charged down the stairs and into the kitchen where Kyo was rolling rice balls. Yuki raised an eyebrow but didn't ask. He already knew it was because Tohru wasn't feeling like herself.

Kyo turned to Yuki and said, "Hey…Rat! I'm leaving today."

"What!? Why?"

Kyo looked down at his hands as he rolled rice balls and replied, "Because I only cause her pain."

"Who…Kagura?"

"No! Tohru."

"I was only kidding. Since when do you care about others?"

"I always have you damn rat!"

Yuki smiled and said, "And I thought you were going to be nicer."

Kyo growled and then decided not to comment back. He closed up the pot of rice and handed it to Yuki.

"It's your turn. I need to finish packing."

"You're really going through with this?"

Kyo looked at the floor and nodded his head.

"You really think this will make her happy? If anything it'll make her unhappy."

"Shut up!"

Kyo was about to run when Yuki grabbed the back of his shirt collar and said, "You can't always run from your problems. You'll have to face them sometime."

Shigure entered the room and said, "Tohru's sure been in there long. I sure hope she's okay."

Kyo, being worried, raced up the bathroom and pounded on the door. There was no sound inside.

He pounded some more and heard a cough. He asked worriedly, "Are you okay, Tohru?"

A slight moan came and Kyo finally broke the door down. He looked at her and noticed that she was holding the picture of her mother in her hands and her cheeks were stained with tears.

Kyo felt his heart throb and his stomach hurt. He backed up and ran back into his room. He held the tears back and jammed clothes into his backpack. Yuki and Shigure came running up the stairs and Shigure cried as he noticed that the bathroom door had a large shoe print on it and had been kicked in. Yuki walked up to Tohru and placed his hand on her cheek. He looked her in the eyes and saw that darkness shrouded them.

"Tohru…you let the darkness consume the light that you once were. You must fight it."

Tohru only made a slight sound and Kyo walked up behind him. He asked, "May I speak to her…alone?"

Yuki nodded and led Shigure downstairs.

Kyo then looked at Tohru sadly and said, "Tohru…I've decided to leave this place and go somewhere else for a while. I'm sorry, but I can't stand to be the cause of your pain."

Tohru grabbed Kyo's shirt sleeve and asked, "Where?"

He smiled weakly, "Kazuma's place. I'll only be gone for a little while, okay?"

She shook her head and protested, "Don't…leave."

Kyo couldn't help but embrace her in his arms and try to shield her from the shadow that seemed to snap at him. He shrunk down to his orange cat form and purred against her leg. "This is goodbye then." He said once more and then trotted out of the room.

He nudged his door closed and then transformed back. He threw his uniform back on and grabbed his backpack. He opened his door, waved to Tohru and left.

Tohru finally stood up and walked downstairs. She looked at Shigure and Yuki and bowed. "Sorry that I'm running late and sorry about not making breakfast."

Yuki smiled, "It's alright. Kyo made it for us."

Tohru nodded her head and then left the house. Yuki cleaned up the dishes and wiped them clean and as he did so Shigure walked up behind him.

"You should go. I'll clean up here."

"Are you sure?"

Shigure nodded his head and said, "One more thing…"

"What is it?"

"Make sure that you get to school on time."

"Um…ok…is that it?"

"Yes…oh and Akito wants to see you later."

Yuki nodded and left. Shigure thought to himself, _Well…those two are separated…I wonder if Akito will love me more now that I've accomplished this task of his…_

A crow cawed nearby and black feathers scattered everywhere. It flew to Tohru's school and seemed to follow her around all day. Yuki noticed it and pondered, _is death looming around Tohru or perhaps Akito sent that crow to spy on her…_


	6. Chapter 6

A black cat crosses your path

**A black cat crosses your path. Sorry everyone, but since a lot of readers didn't like this fan fiction of mine I am quitting it. I am sorry. Maybe I'll try doing an OOC one, because apparently I did it wrong. Anyway, I'm working on Wolf's Rain at the moment and even though no one will probably leave a review I will keep writing it at least up until chapter 5. That is all and have a nice day.**


	7. Chapter 7

Coming Back Home

**Coming Back Home**

**Author's Note: Ignore the note before this! For all of you that hate my story XP In your face. I won't be beat so easily. I have devoted followers! XP**

After school was over Yuki headed to the Sohma household. He looked up at a nearby tree and caught a falling leaf. He looked it over and then released it as it continually to blow around in the wind. As the leaf floated away Yuki thought to himself, _I wish I could be like that leaf. Free to go wherever I wished and living as a regular person._

Suddenly Hatsuharu bumped into Yuki. He spun around and stared at Hatsuharu, who stared in return. Momiji popped out from behind him and jumped up and down like the rabbit that he was.

He asked, "Where are you going, Yuki?"

Yuki replied solemnly, "I'm going to the household."

Momiji asked, "Oh. Did Akito summon you?" Yuki slowly nodded and let out a sigh. Hatsuharu and Momiji both looked around in question and asked in unison, "Where's Tohru?"

Yuki shrugged and said, "She'll be working late today, so she went straight there after school."

Momiji commented, "That's not like her at all."

Hatsuharu added, "Yeah she'd usually prance up behind Yuki and ask to help in any way that she could."

Yuki brought his arm up to his chest and looked at his watch. "I'd better be going then."

Momiji laughed, "Someone seems enthusiastic. Something up?"

Yuki shook his head and said, "I just want to get this over with and go home."

As Yuki walked away, Hatsuharu turned to Momiji and said, "Funny how he thinks of Shigure's house as home and not the actual Sohma house."

Meanwhile, Kyo was outside of the dojo kicking and punching the air. As he was training, Kagura watched him, which ticked him off.

"What the hell do you keep staring at!?" Kagura walked up to him and flicked him in between the eyes. He grabbed his head and growled, "What the hell are you doing!?"

Kagura said softly, while looking at the sky, "You're not focusing and on top of that…you're thinking about her. I just know it."

"Now what are you blabbing about?" He demanded. Kagura glared at Kyo with tear filled eyes. "Look…I wasn't thinking about…"

He was interrupted by Kagura, "Don't deny it Kyo…I can tell…"

"Urk." Kyo was about to go inside when Kagura grabbed onto him and started flinging him around. She punched his back severely hard and with great force, nearly knocking him unconscious.

"You two-timer!" Kagura yelled.

Kyo finally escaped and slipped away to the roof. As the sun disappeared from the sky, he stared up at the sky and thought about Tohru. He watched as darkness engulfed the sky but a new light rose with it. The moon, bright in the sky shined hope down upon him. _Tohru…I hope you're doing alright._

Tohru wiped sweat from her forehead as she looked around at the room that she had just cleaned. She sighed with satisfaction at her job well done. The ladies that worked at the building smiled as she bowed before them and handed them the cleaning supplies. As she was leaving the building, she looked out the window and down at the city. She weakly smiled and saw the many lights that shined through office windows. _Looks like I'm not the only one working._

She shook her head and continued on. As she left the building, she saw a group of creepy looking guys. She turned her head down and kept moving. Unfortunately one cut her off and soon she was surrounded by the whole lot.

"C…Can I help you?" Tohru asked nervously.

They all laughed and swept her away. All that could be heard was a scream and then silence.

Yuki looked at the clock and asked, "Momiji? Is Tohru back yet?"

Momiji shook his head as he stared out the window. Yuki had a concerned look on his face and Momiji decided to change the subject. He hopped down from the stool he had by the window and sat down next to Yuki at the table.

"So…what did Akito say?"

"All he said was that I needed to stop by more and asked how I was doing in school. I know he had an ulterior motive though. I hope Tohru had nothing to do with it."

Momiji glanced around and queried, "Where's Kyo anyway?"

"Kyo went back to Kazuma's place and Shigure is staying at the household tonight."

Momiji looked sad and suddenly a knock sounded at the door. Momiji hopped up and skipped to the door. "Tohru, we were so worried…"

He was cut short, because a police officer stood before him. Momiji looked around him but didn't see Tohru anywhere.

"Who is, Momiji?" Yuki asked as he walked up to the door.

The police officer asked, "May I come in? I have something to tell you."

After they let the officer in, he pulled off his fake mustache and pulled the police hat off his head. He then took the police uniform off to reveal a white lab coat.

"Hatori!?" Momiji exclaimed.

"It's about Akito. He's not letting anyone leave the household and I overheard him and Shigure talking."

**Flashes to Shigure and Akito talking:**

"Oh, Shigure…you know I am jealous to share my precious animals."

Shigure nodded and said, "Yes…"

Akito smirked, "Well, we need not worry very much anymore."

Shigure cocked his head and then smiled cockily, "Oh really? Well now, why is that?"

"First, I need you to stay here tonight and not let anyone leave the perimeters. Is that understood?" Shigure nodded and Akito continued, "Good. Kureno is the only one that will be allowed outside, so while he is gone…you can visit me for your payment if you'd like."

**Flashes to Hatori, Yuki, and Momiji:**

Yuki asked, "How did you get out of there then?"

"As you can see I dressed up as an officer and Shigure was already with Akito, so it wasn't that hard to escape. Kureno was the only problem, but he seemed to believe I really was a police officer and let me past him."

"Where was Kureno stationed?" Yuki asked.

"He was a little ways away from the household, so my disguise worked out well enough."

"Have you heard anything about Tohru?"

"No…but it is possible that he was planning to get rid of her tonight."

Yuki growled and yelled, "That bastard!"

He dashed outside and stopped in his tracks as he saw Kyo in front of him drenched in rain. Kyo glared at Yuki and everyone else.

He asked, "Where the hell is Tohru!?"

They all shook their heads. Yuki started, "Kyo…come inside and…"

"No! Where the hell is she!?"

Yuki held his hand out and said, "I was just going to get her. She's still at work."

"No! No, she's not. I passed by where she worked on my way home and the ladies there said she went home. And I know she's not here, because I found her backpack outside that damn building. So where is she!?"

Hatori stepped in, "We were just heading out to find out."

Kyo threw Tohru's backpack inside the house and motioned, "What are we waiting for!? Let's get going!"

As Hatori followed Kyo, Yuki only stared in wonder and thought to himself, _How did he know? And where did this rain come from?_ Yuki commented, "This rain…it's like tears falling to the ground."

Kyo didn't say a word by kept his eyes focused on the path ahead of him. He walked faster and faster. Hatori pointed ahead and said, "Wait Kyo! What's that!?"

**Author's note:** **Thanks to my devoted fans, I have recovered from my comfy emo corner and have decided to continue writing for Fruits basket. So, just as Kyo left and came back in this chapter I am coming back to my fan fiction home. And for further references, if you don't have anything nice to say, then please refrain from saying anything. Thank you.**


	8. Chapter 8

Reunited

**Reunited**

Kyo turned his head and saw two police cars nearby with their sirens flashing. Yuki and Kyo, alarmed at the sight, ran immediately towards them. Hatori followed behind.

As soon as they got there, one of the officers blocked them from going any further. He said, "Sorry. This area is off limits."

"Why? What's going on?" Hatori asked.

Yuki looked around them and saw that the grass was soaked in some kind of liquid. Kyo, being hasty, jumped over the caution tape and ran to the grass. He touched it as the police officer ran over to him.

Kyo glared up and asked, "Just what the hell are you trying to pull here?"

The police officer started, "What are you talking about?"

Yuki punched the police officer in front of him in the stomach, knocking him out. Hatori caught the man and laid him against the car.

"This isn't blood at all! It's wet paint!"

Yuki said, "Of course it is. Even I could see that."

Hatori looked the other way and noticed that two men were running away. Kyo chased them and Yuki ran after him. "Stop!" Yuki yelled, but Kyo didn't listen.

Kyo kicked both of the men to the ground and picked up one by the scruff of his collar. He growled, "Where is she?"

The two men looked at each other and Kyo shook the man, whose head bobbled up and down. The one man on the ground said, "Wait…who are you talking about?"

Kyo punched the man in the face. "You know bloody well who I'm talking about!"

The man that he held said panicking, "No we don't…maybe you could describe her and we'll help you…"

"Stop playing dumb!" Kyo was about to throw the man down when a arm caught him. He looked up and saw Yuki standing above him. Yuki simply shook his head and helped free the man from Kyo's grasp.

Hatori looked at the other man and sighed with relief, "It's okay. He didn't kill him."

Kyo yelled, "Me kill him!? No, it's him who did something to Tohru!"

Yuki walked up to Kyo and smacked him in the face. "Snap out of it. These men really didn't know anything."

"Then why did they run?"

"Just because something runs, doesn't mean that you chase it, stupid cat."

Kyo didn't say anything. He sat in a lump and didn't move. Hatori walked over to the man that was conscious and said, "Don't worry. Your friend's alright."

The man suddenly pulled out a knife and held it out to Hatori. He said, "There's an engraving on there. It shows where those guys that took the girl are. They usually stop by a deli not too far from here. That's where I work."

Hatori raised an eyebrow and asked, "So you mean those men in the fake police uniforms weren't all of them?"

The man shook his head. Kyo looked up and demanded, "How did you know that they were fake costumes?"

Yuki answered, "Their badges were plastic and they were wearing sneakers."

Hatori added, "Also, their hats were the kind that you'd buy in a toy store or a party store."

Kyo asked, "Speaking of which, where'd you get your costume?"

Hatori smirked, "Mine was made by a friend of mine and I think he knows what he was doing."

"You mean Aya?" Yuki and Kyo asked in unison.

Hatori nodded and then they continued on their way. Hatori looked at the knife and saw that the engraving on it was that of a red dragon with two swords next to it. One was white and one was black. Hatori smiled and led Yuki and Kyo to a strange place. It was dark and smelled of alcohol.

Kyo whispered, "What is this place?"

Yuki whispered back, "It's a bar stupid."

As they went in, no one paid any attention to them. Hatori brought the knife over his head and it matched the logo above a door. He passed it to Yuki who knew exactly what to do. Kyo glared and grabbed Yuki and turned him around.

"Where are you going!?"

Yuki looked around and said quietly, "Quiet down. I won't be long."

"We don't have time to mess around."

Yuki ignored him and left. Kyo, full of anger, followed him. Hatori tried to stop him, but eventually gave in. Hatori took out a cigarette and decided to try and blend in. Plus, it gave him an excuse to smoke.

Yuki looked around each corridor and all he saw was two bathrooms, a game room, and lots of other random doors. He went all the way to the back and heard a muffled mumbling sound. Yuki grabbed the knife from his pocket and used it to open the old door. He pushed it through the slot and ran it down, eventually breaking the lock and opening the door.

Inside the small room was a chair with a girl tied up in it. She was wearing a school uniform that someone from Yuki's school would wear. Her mouth had silver duct tape covering it and she had bruises all over her face and arms. Yuki knew from the moment he saw her who it was.

"Tohru!" Someone behind him gasped.

It was Kyo, who had followed Yuki. Kyo ran to Tohru and grabbed the rope, trying to ripe it off of her. Yuki dashed in and gently removed the duct tape from Tohru's mouth. Tears streamed down her face as she looked at Kyo and Yuki.

Yuki looked around the room and knew that something wasn't right. Suddenly girls came running at Kyo and Yuki. Yuki managed to dodge them, but the girls got Kyo and he transformed before their eyes. He clawed the girls and then tried to cut through the rope, but to no avail.

Men suddenly surrounded them and said, "Well look at that. They really are shape shifters."

Hatori finally entered the room and walked past everyone. He strolled to where Tohru was and stood in front of her with Kyo to his right and Yuki to his left. Hatori kneeled down and nodded to Yuki, who grabbed Tohru and the chair and ran to the back of the room with Kyo trailing behind. Hatori let out an explosion of energy which erased everyone's memory in front of him.

Hatori slowly stood up and walked over to Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru. He took the knife from Yuki and cut the rope off. Kyo went to the restroom and came back in his human form, fully clothed. As he walked back to Tohru, he kicked every man he came across. He saw Yuki and Hatori examining Tohru and it made him angry that someone would hurt her. Yuki and Hatori left the room to talk, while Kyo was left alone with Tohru.

Tohru didn't say a word and she looked very pale. He gently touched her hand and she flinched. Kyo held his tears in and stood up. He went to the corner of the room and cried.

Tohru stood up and walked over to him. She covered her right arm with her left hand trying to hide the wounds. Kyo wiped his face and turned to her.

"I don't care if I do transform. I…I want to comfort you…even as a cat." Kyo said.

He grabbed Tohru and pulled her close to him. Tohru wept into his shoulder. Kyo looked up and down and thought to himself, _am I dreaming? I didn't transform._


	9. Chapter 9

Something's amiss

**Something's amiss**

Kyo looked over at Tohru who was still crying on his shoulder and put his head over her shoulders.

He closed his eyes and took a deep inhale of her sweet fragrance. He let out a sigh of relief and finally said, "Don't worry Tohru…Look…I didn't transform…"

Tohru looked up and saw Kyo in human flesh and not a cat. She weakly smiled and Kyo again held her to his chest and closed his eyes. Tohru's tears stopped, but she still didn't say anything. She was still in a stage of shock.

Yuki came back and reported, "We should probably go. I saw a motorcycle gang outside. They may be these guy's friends."

Kyo reopened his eyes and felt strange. He looked up and saw that Tohru was twice his size. "What the hell!?" He asked, confused.

Yuki raised an eyebrow, "What is it now, you stupid cat?"

Kyo was about to reply when Tohru grabbed him up and held him close. "L…Let's go." She said.

Kyo looked down at his dangling paws and meowed in utter disappointment. Yuki glared at him to be quiet, but Kyo was determined not to listen. Hatori came back and gagged Kyo.

They snuck out the back entrance and ran home. Yuki and Hatori knew something had happened with Kyo and Tohru, but weren't quite sure what. They had a suspicion, but they thought it was crazy to even assume such nonsense such as the curse being broken.

When they arrived home, Yuki opened the door and helped Tohru to relax once inside. Kyo jumped out of her arms and yelled, "Damn it all! Why am I still a cat!?"

Yuki laughed, "Maybe you'll stay that way."

Kyo hissed and ran upstairs. A voice echoed, "Shame on him. And at the time he's most needed too."

Yuki and Hatori looked around. Yuki demanded, "Who's there!? Shigure, is that you!?"

Shigure emerged from the darkness of the shadows and smirked, "My, my, aren't we smart."

Hatori asked, "Were you and Akito plotting Tohru's kidnap!?"

Shigure shook his head, "No, no."

Yuki then questioned, "Then why were you at Akito's tonight of all nights?"

Shigure smirked, "That's not really any of your business is it?"

Hatori walked over to Shigure and pushed him out of the room and outside. "Excuse us, won't you, Yuki?"

Yuki simply rose and eyebrow and then nodded. Hatori simply half bowed and then closed the door.

From inside Yuki heard yelling which sounded like Shigure's voice, "Hatori! How could you even assume-!"

It continued, "I would never-! You heard what-?"

Yuki stood there motionless, listening to this awkward conversation through which he could only hear Shigure. He shrugged and went to comfort Tohru.

Meanwhile, outside, Hatori was still questioning Shigure and accusing him of doing something with Akito.

"Hatori…Akito is important to me…I'll give you that, but…"

"Wait! Are you telling me that you really are gay!?"

"No I am not a homo. Gay as in happy…may be…"

"But…Akito is a…"

Shigure stuck his finger up and said, "Now wait a minute there! Who ever said that Akito was a guy!?"

"He's a girl!?"


	10. Chapter 10

The Final Discovery of Truth

**The Final Discovery of Truth**

Shigure raised an eyebrow and queried, "I thought you gave Akito daily checkups?"

"I do, but he…"

"She…" Shigure corrected.

"Alright. Well, she never really lets me get too close to her."

Shigure nodded. "I see."

Hatori said, "I guess that means you've gotten under her skin, right?"

Shigure laughed, "No, no. Just under her clothes." Hatori said nothing, which made Shigure say, "What? Her loyal dog is always there when she needs him."

"I guess even backstabbers can turn loyal." Hatori smirked.

Shigure nodded his head and then having realized what Hatori had said changed his mind and exclaimed, "Hey! Wait a minute."

Hatori had already left though. Shigure pondered to himself, _I guess he went back home. I must be getting old not to notice him leaving._

As Shigure walked inside he noticed that Tohru had her head on the table and Yuki was gently petting her back, trying to make her feel better. Shigure looked around and wondered where Kyo was. He decided to leave Yuki and Tohru alone and bug Kyo. When he went upstairs he saw a ball of orange in the corner of Kyo's room. Shigure laughed and went to the ball and poked it.

It stuck it's head up and said solemnly, "What do you want?"

Shigure poked him again and again and soon Kyo was angry. Kyo turned to him and hissed.

"Easy there. I was only playing around."

"Why are you in such a good mood?" Kyo asked.

"I guess after a splendid night with a woman who finally has forgiven you for what you have done, one is always in a good mood."

Kyo stuck his tongue out and said, "I did not need to know that."

Shigure pulled his tail. "So why haven't you transformed back?"

"I don't know. This damn curse keeps getting worse. First I didn't transform and now I can't transform back. What the hell!?"

"Hmm…"

"What are you thinking about?"

"I was just thinking that maybe if you hugged our sweet princess again, you might turn back."

Kyo jumped up and sprinted out of the room and down the stairs. When he saw Yuki with Tohru he was infuriated. He dove at Yuki, claws sticking out, but missed. Yuki grabbed him and threw him at the wall.

"This is no time for petty fights."

Kyo hissed, "Then move so I can change back!"

Yuki stared at him and asked, "What are you talking about?"

"Shigure told me that if Tohru hugs me again, then I'll change back!"

Yuki said, "You do know that if you do change back when she hugs you, that you'll be naked, right?"

Kyo gasped, "Wha-what!?"

Yuki shook his head and Tohru lifted her head an inch off the table to see the two of them standing there. She weakly smiled and managed a small chortle. Kyo ran to Tohru and fell in front of her. He stared up and couldn't say anything.

Of course, he did transform back at the worst moment possible and blushed immensely as he looked down to see nothing covered him. He zoomed out of the room and slammed his bedroom door. Yuki held a hand to his mouth to hide his laughter.

Tohru's face had turned completely red. She swayed back and forth until she fell backwards. Yuki ran to her and caught her. A puff of smoke came as he transformed into a rat. He luckily managed to throw a pillow down before he transformed and that had caught Tohru.

"Are you okay, Miss Honda?" Yuki asked.

She sat up and nodded her head, her face still bright red. Yuki shook his little head and scampered out of the room before he transformed back.

The next day Kyo reentered and Tohru's face had turned back to its normal shade. Kyo, however, was still blushing. He walked to the table and sat down across from Tohru. "Sorry about earlier."

"It's fine. It wasn't your fault." She said.

Kyo nodded and rubbed his arm up and down out of nervousness. He looked away and asked, "Hey…I was wondering…" He paused.

"Yes?"

"Would you…come to the park with me today?"

A smile spread across Tohru's face, something that Kyo longed to see. He smiled in returned and waited her reply.

"I'd love to!" She said and stood up. She went up the stairs and then came back wearing a long wind breaker jacket that covered her arms. She wore a long yellow skirt with it.

A look of shame appeared on Kyo's face and he said, "When I said I was sorry…it was about not being there for you…for leaving you…and…"

Tohru shook her head, which made Kyo stop. She said, "No one could have prevented what happened…"

"That's not true! That damn rat should have…!"

Tohru simply shook her head again and said, "Don't blame anyone Kyo…it's no one's fault."

Kyo simply looked away again. Tohru grabbed his hand and led him outside. She smiled again just like she did before the incident. And Kyo always smiled in return. It was something he couldn't help but do. _Why are you so cute, Tohru?_

When they arrived at the park, Kyo bought Tohru a strawberry crepe and they strolled for a while. They walked by a nearby playground which reminded Kyo of when he first met Kagura, which sent chills up his spine.

"Is everything alright?" Tohru asked.

Kyo nodded and asked, "Don't tell me you're full."

Tohru looked at the half-eaten crepe and said, "Don't worry. I'll finish it!"

Kyo grabbed it out of her hands and said, "If you're too full to eat then don't force yourself." She tried to grab it back from him and he continued, "Look, I'll finish it for you!"

"Are you sure? Even though I already ate part of it?"

"You're not a walking disease are you?"

"No…"

"Then I've got nothing to worry about."

He ate the crepe in five minutes and then threw the wrapper away. Tohru fell silent again and Kyo grew worried. He tapped her and cocked his head.

"What?"

"You okay?"

"Yeah…I was just thinking how hungry you must be without eating dinner and breakfast."

Kyo waved his hands wildly and said, "No! I'm fine. I ate that crepe that you didn't finish remember?"

She smiled weakly and Kyo sighed. He took her to a nearby bench and sat her down. He cleared his throat and was about to say something, but decided to just sit next to her.

"So…uh…nice weather, huh?"

Tohru simply nodded. The wind picked up and even the whistling through the trees was louder than the birds chirping. Kyo swung his feet back and forth and started whistling.

Tohru stood up, which alarmed Kyo. "Sorry! Do you want to go home!?"

Tohru shook her head and grabbed Kyo's hand. "I know there's something that you want to tell me…and I wish that you just would…"

Kyo blushed and said, "I don't know if I'm ready to…"

Tohru looked up at him with puppy dog eyes and he couldn't resist. The words slipped out, "You are so cute…No wonder I fell in love with you." He clasped his mouth and his entire face turned an even brighter red than Tohru's had earlier. Tohru blushed slightly and Kyo decided to finish, "Look Tohru…I want us to be together…I hate not being with you…that's why I came back! I was worried about you Tohru!"

He grabbed her and pulled her close to him again. Tears came out of Tohru's eyes and she said, "It's hard not being with you too, Kyo."

Suddenly Kyo's bracelet snapped apart and fell to the ground. Panicked, he picked up the beads and tried to put them back on the string. He grabbed his head as he thought that he was going to transform, but nothing happened.

Kyo removed his hands from his head and looked down at them. "I didn't transform…at all!"

He went to Tohru and hugged her once again. He still didn't transform. He whispered in her ear, "Look's like the curse on me is broken. Thanks Tohru."

She cried into his shoulder and he held her there in that park for a few more minutes. They were so happy, but the question was, what would happen to Akito?


	11. Chapter 11

Twist of Events

**Kindness is Power**

A week later, Akito was storming around her room. She felt something inside of her and it soon devoured her heart and mind. She knew it to be fear. Hatori was in his office and he could see Akito pacing back and forth angrily.

_What's she fretting about?_

Kureno suddenly showed up and grabbed Akito. It looked as if he was trying to explain something. Hatori decided to get a closer look, so he left his room and went to eavesdrop.

As soon as he was outside the door he could hear Kureno saying, "Akito…I need to go out for a bit…"

Akito asked in a solemn voice, "Why? Is it urgent?"

Kureno rubbed his head and said, "Not really…"

Akito interrupted, "Then, no! I need you here!"

Kureno simply nodded his head and bumped into Hatori as he walked out. Kureno had a look of utter defeat on his face, but Hatori couldn't worry about that right now. He needed to talk to Akito.

He knocked on the door. "May I come in?"

Akito looked over to the doorway and nodded her head. Hatori slid the door closed behind him. Akito sat down on her mat on the floor and motioned for Hatori to sit down too. He did so and waited for Akito to say what was on her mind.

"I'm glad that you came, Hatori." Akito said.

Hatori nodded and asked, "Is there something wrong? I saw you pacing around earlier."

Akito explained, "Well…I have a strange feeling inside…"

"Like…a stomach ache?"

"Yeah…only I know that it's fear that's eating me up."

"What are you afraid of?"

"Death…"

"It's something a lot of us are afraid of."

"No…I mean…I feel like Death is only inches from me."

Hatori felt a chill crawl up his spine and asked, "Wait! You mean like the curse is being broken!?"

Akito glared at Hatori, but nodded her head. Hatori stayed silent and remained in the same position for what seemed a few moments. Then he regained himself and simply said, "I see…"

Akito said, "Also…" She blushed and looked to the side. "You probably guessed, but…I am a girl."

Hatori nodded and before he could explain where he heard it from, Shigure burst through the door. He ran to Akito and slid right by her. He walked back to where Akito was sitting and asked, "Is it true!? Are you going to die if the curse breaks!?"

Akito looked up at him and shrugged. Hatori said, "No one really knows, but that's what's rumored to happen."

"Then she still has a chance right?"

Akito looked at Shigure and asked, "Do…you know!?"

Shigure kneeled next to Akito and asked, "Know what?"

"Well…remember that night…when Tohru was kidnapped and the boys went after her…" Shigure eagerly nodded and a small blush lit up his cheeks. Akito continued, "Well…"

She was cut off by Shigure, "I'm gonna be a daddy!?"

Akito slowly nodded her head. Akito said solemnly, "Unless I die…"

Hatori cut in, "Well it's been a week since Kyo broke through the curse. No one else has yet. I'd say that you will bear child even if you eventually die when the curse is completely broken."

Shigure shook his head and Hatori grabbed him before he brought down the good news. Hatori waved good-bye and noticed a small smile on Akito's face. Something that no one had ever seen before unless it was an evil smirk, but this…this was almost as sweet as Tohru's smiles.

"She won't really die will she?"

Hatori shrugged and said, "Only time will tell. But either way, you'll still be a father and you'll always have your precious child to remember her by."

Shigure nodded and went back into Akito's room. He didn't tell Akito what Hatori had told him. He simply went and held Akito in his arms for as long as he could.

While Akito grew bigger and bigger, Shigure stayed by her at all times. Truly a loyal animal, but that's what the dog is after all.

Kagura stayed at the Dojo with Kazuma and trains newcomers whenever they arrive. She may have loved Kyo, but she soon realized that when you truly love someone you let them go, because you only want their happiness.

Tohru and Kyo decided to go to the same college university together and live in a house near the campus together. And Momiji wanted to move in with them, but Tohru told him to finish high school first.

Akito soon had the baby and it was a girl. Shigure named her Aiko which means "love child." He was debating on the names Akemi or Kazumi, but Aiko seemed appropriate to him. And it turns out that Akito didn't die. Tohru breaking the curse from Kyo first may have had something to do with it, but overall it could have just been Tohru herself.

After all, kindness is power.


End file.
